A contingency table is a type of table that displays a multivariate, frequency distribution of variables, for example. In statistics, a contingency table may be used for independence testing, such as in performance of a Chi-square test. In data mining, a contingency table may be used to build decision trees, to learn Bayesian networks, to mine frequency patterns, etc.